


Together

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [30]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona will tell them tonight that she is leaving, and why. If they understand- good. It will be an easy conversation. If they don’t, Nona will be gone in the morning, anyway.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Micro Story Prompt: "Don't Leave"

Nona takes some time to consider Thaos’s question, although part of her knows that she has already made the decision.

Still, she gives it some thought. The mission is not quite done, not yet…but perhaps her part in it is. Yarrow has- _is_ \- the key to the weapon they’ve been searching for, and Nona has no doubt she’ll see that the rest of the weapon is completed. With that taken care of, there is no need for Nona to continue all the way to Citadel.

And Nona wants to be with Thaos. For all of her musing and planning, it’s that simple thought that sits at the front of her mind as they walk quietly together through the old city, as he carefully feeds the wurm that she cradles in her arms, as his hands gently steady her while she climbs through the tunnel. The day will inevitably come when they have to be apart- hopefully that day is a long time coming, but Nona knows life is rarely so kind. But for now, there is no duty pulling her away, only a small voice in her head whispering, _don’t leave him._

Of course, her decision to stay with Thaos will require some explanation. And pulling at one thread of truth could cause her entire cover story to unravel. Nona can’t deny that the thought of simply disappearing in the morning without a word is somewhat tempting, but she knows she owes her companions something more than that.

Her _companions-_ Nona doesn’t quite think of them as friends, not really. True, she enjoys their company…but can she call herself their friend when they don’t really know who she is? Perhaps, at this point, the revelation won’t matter. Yarrow cares only that they’re on the same side, and for now that much is still true. Ona is more likely to be entertained than offended by her lies. And Idalia….well, Idalia may care. Nona doubts her talks with Eothas have left her in a very trusting state.

But at this point, it hardly matters. Nona will tell them tonight that she is leaving, and why. If they understand- good. It will be an easy conversation. If they don’t, Nona will be gone in the morning, anyway.

In spite of her worries, the thought makes Nona smile. She and Thaos have a long road ahead of them. But tonight, and in the nights to come, they can find some peace in each others’ arms.


End file.
